Generally, a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag refers to the components including wireless telecommunication IC and antenna with an size less than 2 cm, by which data can be read or written in with the help of specific reader/writer. Thanks to the features of RFID that permit to search for information, such as IC and properties via telecommunication mode, the business operators can provide cost-effective logistics services according to accurate flow direction of materials. Therefore, this tag is gradually replacing traditional bar codes and magnetic cards.
An operating mode, which combines “individuals”, “goods” with “environment” via RFID-based hyperlink, is currently applied to some commercial fields, such as logistics systems, production management and log control, etc. The common customers will be benefited from the development of this know-how, coupling with a wider range of commercial applications and increased amount of goods fitted with RFID. For this purpose, the following problems shall be resolved for RFID:
1. Price of RFID TAG:
The price of RFID TAG includes manufacturing cost of IC chip, antenna and package. Today, there is a trend that cost reduction can be realized by miniaturized RFID TAG. The size of UHF (860 MHZ˜960 MHZ) RFID TAG antenna is closely related to the wavelength. For a resonant antenna structure, the wavelength of UHF 915 MHZ frequency is approx. 32.8 cm. The length of common dipole antenna is about one-half of the wavelength. In the case of UHF 915 MHZ, a length of about 16.5 cm shall be required. The size of antenna for UHF RFID tag is still a little bigger, thus leading to an increased cost of RFID tag, and making it difficult to meet the expectation of market due to failure of miniature.
2. Miniature of RFID TAG:
In addition to a higher cost, the oversize of RFID TAG will make it difficult to be adhered to a smaller product.
3. Connection of IC Chip and Antenna:
The wireless telecommunication IC for traditional RFID is placed onto conducting film substrate by a microchip, and then applied by adhesive to form a modular wireless telecommunication IC of antenna, namely, wireless telecommunication IC is electrically linked to antenna by compression bonding of conducting resin. Next, a protective film is affixed onto the surface to form a required RFID tag. However, this manufacturing process requires specific instruments and high-duty manufacturing modules for cost effectiveness. So, a small amount of diversified RFID tags will generate disadvantages such as difficult manufacturing process and increasing cost.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art RFID structural design, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an innovative structure that can solve the existing disadvantages for a higher efficiency.
To this end, the inventors have provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.